


Stolen 2 Artwork

by Chephren



Series: Stolen Universe [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cat Ears, Costume Kink, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is artwork done from our Stolen 2 Muses as it comes to me! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen 2 Muses Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> This is a redo of a sketch I did for [DeviantArt](http://darkmorgainelefay.deviantart.com). The first time around was kind of a disaster because I was a rookie at coloring and wanted to jump directly into the painty style, no tablet of anything, lmao!! XDDD Ah well, considering all that tho, I'd say there were good elements that came out of it too.
> 
> I do have a small tablet now, a Wacom Bamboo Pen, and am going toonstyle for now until I get another one with a larger drawing area. I really like toonstyle too very much. This came out way neater and the boys actually look like what I drew this time. <3 I am very fond of it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3<3<3 XD

[](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/darkmorgainelefay/media/Stolen-2-muses-Revisited_zpsafa37720.png.html)


	2. Without You, Tomcat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a gift art for [Madisuzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy) for her birthday 2014!! I love you, babe!! <3<3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for Madi's bday this year. I didn't have ideas early but luckily, this one came to me like a night before, lmao!! XDDD Well, two nights but one night really since Australia is across the world from me. Yeah, Madi loves her Jun! <3<3<3 And Sephy loves his Jun too! <3 XDDD
> 
> The idea behind this pic is that without his exciting Tomcat, or any of his new fam for that matter but especially the Vinners, Sephy's life has no color and that is Sephy's lifeless apartment they're in too. My CC Seph only really knows battle and paperwork and doesn't spend much time at home. Having sex with our pretty bishis has given him a social life, thank heavens. XD
> 
> ...Sephy would so not make Vin clean his place btw! XD It's only for show and our lil Vin loves this treatment. It's a really good surprise for him, promise. <3 XDD
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

[](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/darkmorgainelefay/media/Without-YouTomcat_zps3a0755b3.png.html)


	3. What Sephiroth Sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love Tseng so much and so does my Seph. <3<3<3 And my Yazzy too for that matter! XD This is what I imagine Sephy sees as he and Tsengy wake up together in the morning. You just know that Sephy is up there staring at him again. XDDD
> 
> Notice Tseng's lack of surprise. XDDD You know he loves it! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pic I drew ages ago, like a couple of years at least, while I was nannying a two year old and we drew pics together or she was watching her evening show.
> 
> I did so much drawing those nights, it was great! <3 Luckily, my little princess loved to draw too and children never question why you would want to draw something like their parents, lmao!! XDDD Plus, you can only watch Team Umizoomi, Dino Dan and Dora the Explorer so many times. XD
> 
> Oh and this is me trying painty (unlined) style again and it came out alright. Sort of a hybrid of both, I guess.

[](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/darkmorgainelefay/media/What-Sephiroth-Sees_zps32486077.png.html)


End file.
